MIMO technology utilizes antenna apparatus to receive and transmit signals, which significantly increases data throughput and coverage without additional bandwidth or transmit power, and thus plays an important role of modern wireless communication standards such as WiFi, Wimax, or 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE). In order to satisfy the demand of data throughput and lower bit error, lots of wireless communication equips with a MIMO antenna apparatus.